Meteor Shower
by ltifal
Summary: Camus cape diganggu terus duh apalagi pas ada tugas...


**Authoress note: pernah baca fic saya yang isinya Milo digangguin sama semua gold saint sampe hari itu jadi hari sebel sedunia? Nah gantian, Camus nih yang saya gangguin kali ini. Udah lama sekali tidak meramaikan ss Indonesia. Ini pada ke mana, Kari? Kuo? Yuki? Bangun oi!**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya copyright dari Kurumada**

 _Meteor Shower_

Di tengah tengah kebisingan yang sangat mengganggu, Camus akhirnya berdelik garang, dia sedang mengerjakan tugas keuangan yang pelik sedari tadi siang, merasa terganggu. Entah kenapa pegawai kebun di luar mansion yang biasanya mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang, tiba tiba beralih memakai mesin pemotong rumput automatis, alias pake bensin dan artinya; yah itu saat potong rumput, suaranya! Raung raung raung raung. Kepala dia sudah terasa mulai pecah karena bisingnya itu, apalagi dia sedang… yah tadi itu mengecek accounting. Tugasnya ini bukan yang sepele, tapi menyangkut jalannya satu Santuary. Ditambah…. Dia melirik ke arah tumpukan lainnya. Laporan keuangan dari Athena yang artinya menyangkut Kido grop.

Suara raungan mesin makin lama makin kencang, jelasnya membuat Aquarius saint tersebut dengan terpaksa memasukan kedua jari telunjuknya ke dalam telinga. Fungsi pemblokiran suara telah dilakukan namun tetap saja, suara itu tidak bisa diredam sepenuhnya. Ugh… dia tidak peduli kalau dia terlihat bodoh dengan jari di telinga tapi suaranya makin lama makin keras. Grrr… cara terakhir adalah pindah dari ruangan tempat dia berada.

Akhirnya dengan mendumel tidak jelas, dia mengambil semua tumpukan yang ada dengan serampangan (menurut standar Camus, main tumpuk satu sama lain udah dinilai serampangan) dan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil berusaha memblokir suara menyebalkan itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan. Yah, meja di sana cukup besar dan saat ini tidak dipakai, boleh donk dia pakai. Sesampainya di sana, mulailah dia memisahkan tumpukan padat berisi itu menjadi dua bagian kembali.

 _'Akhirnya_.' Dia mendesah perlahan lalu mulai kembali konsentrasi dengan angka angka tersebut. Meski masih sayup sayup terdengar suara raungan tersebut, paling tidak suaranya tidak terlalu keras dan tidak terlalu mengganggu. Dia mulai mnyusuri kembali angka yang terakhir dia baca. Saking banyaknya angka yang dilihat dan saking kesalnya dengan suara bising barusan, bahkan untuk seorang Camus, bisa lupa untuk menandai angka terakhir yang dia lihat. Belum sempat dia telusuri…

"Aphrodite! Gua ngak mau! Emank gua apaan?!"

"Tapi, Angie!"

"Nama gua bukan Angie! "

"Ok, Deathy"

"ARGH!" teriakan tambah keras disertai gedebak gedebuk ke arah ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian Deathmask muncul dari pintu diikuti oleh teman 'sayangnya' si Pisces. Camus termenung sebentar ketika dia melihat keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang makan tersebut. Gedebak gedebuk, kejar-kejaran. Bukan kejar-kejaran ala pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta, tapi kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan tikus. Camus mendesah sebelum dia mulai berkonsentrasi ke angka-angka tersebut, berusaha menghiraukan gedebak gedebuk langkah kaki keduanya. Dua 'sejoli' itu entah kenapa malah puter-puter di sekeliling meja.

"Deathy."

"Ngak mau!"

"Tapi!"

"Emoh!"

"Duh! Cuman nyobain dikit."

"Kagak! Nyoba aja sendiri!"

"Lah kalau loe kan banyak, bisa ketauan ampuh ngaknya!"

"Yang di bawah!"

"Lah itu sensitif, lagian harus mikir dulu panjang-panjang klo di bawah!"

"Pokoknya ndak mau!" teriakannya makin lama makin keras. Camus mulai menekan pelipis dengan tangan kanannya. Giginya mulai menggeretak dengan keras. Meski hati kecilnya mulai bertanya-tanya ' _ini benernya masalah apa sih?'_

"Pokoknya gua ngak mau! Ganti Camus aja!" Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Mau ngak mau, pemuda berambut aquamarine tersebut mendongkak ke atas. Matanya menatap dengan sedikit tajam (yang pastinya lepas dari pengamatan kedua senior itu, saking terlalu subtle). Aphrodite termenung sebentar sebelum dia melihat ke arah Camus. Matanya mulai melihat pria es itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mus, lu kalau pagi nyukur ngak?" Camus memandang senior yang narsis dan centil itu dengan pandangan datar. Tanda tanya muncul secara _comical_ di atas kepalanya. Maunya sih dihiraukan, tapi kalau didiamkan sepertinya dia ngak bakal ditinggal tenang. Jadi…

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu kalau pagi-pagi ada ritual cukur kumis atau jenggot?" _'nah lho! Buat apa lagi nanya begituan.'_ Camus terdiam sejenak, bola matanya melihat Aphrodite dan Deathmask bergantian sebelum focus balik ke angka yang ada. Sayangnya, yang dia hadapi itu tetangganya, sama kek Milo, kalau udah ada maunya biasanya ngak bisa dibilangin. "Jadi?"

"…"

"Oi, Mus!" Aphrodite mulai, tanpa sadar kalau temen yang dia panggil dengan panggilan Deathy itu mulai berjingkak keluar ruangan. Satu takut kalau si Camus marah, dua takut dikejar kembali.

"…"

"Mus, gua tau lu ngak budek apalagi tuli." Camus yang masih melihat-lihat angka akhirnya mendongkak dengan kesalnya (meski wajahnya masih ngak ada ekspresi, cuman alisnya aja terangkat sedikit.)

"… memang buat apa, tanya-tanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, ini nih." Mulai laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun itu sambil memperlihatkan botol yang ada di tangannya itu. Tulisan yang tertera di logo di depan adalah **hair remover.** Kedua mata Camus melebar sedikit sebelum kembali melihat muka pria berambut biru langit itu.

"Memangnya kamu mau menghilangkan rambutmu?"

"Idih! Camus! Masa ngilangin rambut! Rambut eike segini indah!" Sahut Aphrodite sambil mengibas rambutnya bak iklan shampoo. Belum sempat Camus berkata, Aphrodite sudah mulai nyerocos lagi. "Obat ini baru eike beli dari TV Shopping. Di TV sih dibilang bisa menghilangkan bulu-bulu tidak diinginkan." Camus mulai merasa tidak enak atau malah sedikit geli. Kayanya dia tau ke mana arah pembicaraan kalau dia menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama kali dilontarkan itu. "Jadi? Loe cukur kagak?"

"Tidak selalu."

"UHHH, senangnya! Berarti bulu-bulunya sedikit. Enak banget ngak usah cukur!" Sahut Aphro sambil nangis air mata buaya. Sedetik kemudian dia tengak tengok kanan kiri. "Deathmask! Mana loe! Sialan Eike ditinggal!" tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Aphrodite langsung lari keluar, hunting Deathmask tentunya. Camus sendiri tidak tahu dia harus ngerasa senang atau malah marah karena diejek. Namanya cowo, mungkin malah ngerasa sedih kalau bulunya sedikit alias ngak jantan. Camus hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali fokus ke laporan keuangan Santuary tersebut. Namun entah kenapa, orang kalau ada urusan pasti selalu ada yang ganggu…

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

Gangguannya? Yah pastinya dari sesama gold saint tentunya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berkutik di depan angka, dia menemukan angka yang ke berapa yang harus dia cek. Camus memakai jarinya untuk mengusuri angka tersebut, sekaligus untuk fokus tentunya. Belum beberapa saat fokusnya tiba-tiba buyar lagi. Kali ini karena gebrakan di meja. Saking fokusnya, Camus sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya gold saint lain yang masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Oh sori, Camus. Kaget yah?"

"Tidak juga." Katanya sedikit gengsi, lah jarang-jarang si manusia es ini tidak menyadari lingkungan sekitarnya. Biasa juga selalu siaga.

"Kamu tumben ngak di perpus." Sambung Alderbaran. Penghuni kuil ke dua ini sudah membawa tepung gandum dan sepitcher besar air putih.

"Ribut." Jawabnya singkat sebelum dia menyadari ada orang lain yang menuju ke sana.

"Alde, udah siap nih." Dohko muncul sambil membawa… _'loh tongkat? Buat apaan lagi?'_

"Trus, gimana caranya?"

"Ah tepungnya ditaro di meja, trus buat seperti kawah gunung."

"Oh, kek gini?" Camus melihat mereka berdua sebelum mengeleng kepalanya perlahan sebelum kembali. Eh… belum sampe sepuluh menit mejanya mulai berbunyi debum-debum. Saint termuda itu langsung mendongkak.

"Ditarik terus dilempar ke meja. Jangan terlalu keras nariknya nanti putus."

"Uh, kalian sedang membuat mie?"

"Iya, Camus, ramen. _Sishou_ kasih tau gimana cara buat ramen. Yang asli kaya di China." Mau tidak mau Camus mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menumpuk buku-buku tersebut dan mengungsi tentunya. Mie tarik berarti harus dipukul berkali-kali ke meja. Meski tidak terlalu mengganggu tapi kalau tepung bertebaran di mana-mana…

"Lho, koq ngabur, Mus." Alderbaran bertanya, tangannya penuh dengan tepung.

"Takut kena tepung. Ini laporan keuangan…"

"Oh, ok mungkin cari tempat lain."

"Iya, Sishou." Sambung Aquarius sambil membawa tumpukan itu, akhirnya keluar dari ruang makan. Akhirnya Camus hanya bisa mendesah sebelum memilih ruangan lainnya. Pertama, dia menuju ke ruang keluarga, namun setelah dilogok ke dalam. Saga sedang adu mulut dengan _surprise-surprise_ sama Aiolos. Tumben kalau adu mulut biasanya dengan adiknya. Dari adu argumentasi yang didengarkan oleh Camus sekilas. Sepertinya sih tentang cara mendidik adik. Lho… ada-ada saja. Sedangkan Kanon dan Aiolia malah berusaha melerai.

Camus balik ke arah sebaliknya. Ada ruangan lain yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga namun sayangnya sudah diblokir oleh 5 saint perunggu. Dua di antaranya sedang berlomba dengan tombol PS4 sedang Shiryu dan Shun duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat ke screen. Ikki sendiri tertidur di sofa yang panjang. Sepertinya Camus harus mencari tempat lain. ' _Apa coba ke ruang minum teh kali yah.'_

 _'Nope_ …' baru saja dia mau memasuki tempat itu, ternyata Shion minum teh dengan Athena. Kiki juga ada di sana. Sedangkan Mu dan Shaka tampak sedang bermeditasi. Yang pastinya, mejanya tidak bisa dipakai untuk menyebarkan tumpukkan buku yang dia pegang itu. Akhirnya baru saja dia berbalik, dia menabrak seseorang.

"Sorry." Dia berkata singkat dan padat, dalam hati mendesah panjang dan kesal karena tugasnya jadi tambah banyak. Soalnya ada juga kertas yang berterbangan dan pastinya kalau dikumpulkan makan waktu untuk mengurutkannya.

"Camus, sini gua bantu. Maaf nabrak kamu, kamu tiba-tiba balik sih."

"Oh… kamu." Sang saint Aquarius akhirnya mendongkak ke atas, cuma satu orang yang memiliki suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Milo, dan pastinya bukan orang yang tepat kalau dimintai bantuan untuk urusan-urusan detail accounting.

"Hmmm, gua pikir kamu masih di perpus."

"? Koq tahu?"

"Hehehe… tadi pas liat kamu di sana, loe lagi konsen berat. Jadi yah gua tinggal deh."

"Oh…" Camus terdiam sejenak, dia tahu temannya itu biasanya serampangan dan suka mengganggu tapi pada saat-saat tertentu selalu bisa mendapatkan insight seperti ini. Senyum tipis Camus mengembang sambil terus memunguti buku-buku dan sebaran kertas yang ada. Akhirnya semua kertas dan buku kembali ke tangannya. Desahan kecil kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu keknya capek banget."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mencari ruangan yang tepat."

"… perpus ngak cocok?"

"Bising, di luar sedang potong rumput." Jawab Camus, temannya terdiam.

"Ruang lain?" "Dipakai orang."

"… sini aja yuk." Sahutnya sambil mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Camus dan menariknya.

"Eh! Ke mana?"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ruang musik?"

"Yup! Di sini kedap suara toh? Suara dari luar tidak masuk, suara dari dalam tidak kedengaran." Kata Milo dengan bangga. Camus sendiri terperanggah, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal ini?

"… Milo…"

"Mau gua bantu susun? Tadi berantakan kan? Gua juga bisa bantu kalau cuman ngecek angka." Jarang-jarang sahabat baiknya ini menawarkan diri kalau masalah laporan. Biasanya juga ogah dia, kalau disuruh bikin laporan HRD. Harus ditunggu paksa. Entah kenapa Santuary mempercayakan posisi HRD, yang dua duanya benci bikin laporan lagi. Sampai tiap kali nyerahin laporan, Camus dan Aiolos (yang secara tidak official jadi babysitternya Milo dan Aiolia) harus menyeret paksa Milo dan Aiolia. Sekarang tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan. ' _Ada badai apa ini?_ '

"Ngak usah kaget kek gitulah." Milo tersenyum manis sekali, saking manisnya Camus curiga.

"Kamu ada maunya yah."

"Idih, loe klo ngomong ngejleb banget." Saint Scorpio itu bukannya marah tetapi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil tumpukan yang ada lalu mulai menyusun kertasnya berurutan dengan cara mengecek tanggal yang tertulis di bagian bawah. "Mus, mulai yuk biar cepet beres."

"Uh… baiklah…" keduanya mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengecek buku yang ada. 3 jam kemudian, Camus akhirnya merenggangkan badannya dan mendesah lega. Buku terakhir sudah dicek dengan baik. Dia lalu beralih ke buku yang ada di bawah tangan Milo. Teman baiknya itu sepertinya sudah teler ngeliat angka sebanyak itu tetapi tumpukan buku yang ada di sampingnya sudah tersusun rapi. Pelan-pelan, Camus mengambil buku yang ada di tumpukan itu. Bukan ngak percaya sama temennya itu sih, cuma yah, Milo kalau masalah detil kurang bisa diandalkan… dia lalu melihat sekilas buku yang diperiksa teman berambut birunya itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat angka yang dicoret dengan pensil di sebelah angka tertentu yang memang tertulis salah. Dia lalu bolak balik mengecek sekilas, dan di beberapa tempat yang memang salah sudah dicoret dengan pensil sebagai penanda.

"… Milo."

"Uh… pusing kepalaku lihat angka segitu banyak."

"Milo."

"Yah?"

"Kamu… ternyata bisa juga."

"Apanya?" Jawab Milo bingung sambil menatap mata biru temannya itu.

"Teliti begini." Katanya menatap tajam.

"Eh… yah bisa sih." Kata Milo lagi sambil sedikit menyengir.

"Kalau begitu, laporan HRD bikin yang bener!" sahut Camus sedikit sebal, merasa dibodohi karena selama ini dia harus ngecek dua kali laporannya Milo.

"Marah yah."

"Kagak." Katanya sambil menatap tajam, sebelum membereskan semua barang ke dalam tumpukan yang benar.

"Nah, udah beres kan?"

"Iya. Jadi?" Camus menunggu, Milo tersenyum lebar, matanya sedikit bersinar lagi.

"Laporannya taruh dulu. Gua tunggu loe di luar." Camus hanya mengangguk sebelum dia mengumpulkan laporan yang ada dan beranjak keluar.

 _Saint_

 _Seiya_

"Milo." Camus akhirnya keluar dari mansion, hanya mendapati teman baiknya sedang memandang langit, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Malam ini cukup cerah namun Camus tidak tahu apa yang dia pandang. ' _Mungkinkah bintang?_ ' Camus menengadah.

"Yuk, sini. Ikut gua." Milo berkata sambil nyegir langsung berlari, bukan lari main-main tapi pakai kekuatan cosmosnya itu. Camus termenung sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti temannya itu sambil dalam hati terus berpikir. ' _Ini anak, kenapa lagi?_ ' Setengah jam kemudian, beberapa puluh kilometer telah terlewati. Camus yang masih fokus untuk mengejar kawannya akhirnya menyadari, mereka menuju ke arah lembah tinggi.

"Oi, Milo kita mau ke mana?"

"Kita sampai koq." Sahutnya, meski dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, kedua saint Athena sama sekali tidak terengah-engah. "Kita di Ubuyagasaki."

"Er… iya?" Camus benar-benar bingung. ' _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan temannya ini?'_

"Yuk duduk dulu." Milo menuju bangku yang memang disediakan di area tersebut. Sejenak kemudian dia menaruh barang yang dibawanya yang ternyata… bento.

"… Milo, sebenarnya… kamu ini mau piknik?"

"Bingo!"

"Malam-malam gini?"

"Alah, duduk aja dulu. Gua bawa bir juga nih."

"Ngak suka bir…"

"Bir rasa anggur?" Senyum Milo lagi sambil memegang kaleng bir yang memang tidak biasa.

"…" Camus mendengus pasrah. Dia kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Milo sambil memandang ke langit. Yah dia akui tempatnya boleh sih untuk _star gazing…_ apalagi… dia bisa melihat bayangan gunung Fuji dari kejauhan.

"Nih." Sahut Milo sambil memberikan bekal yang dibawanya beserta bir rasa anggur itu. Dia sendiri membuka kaleng bir di tangannya. Begitu Camus melirik. _'Bir apel? Ada ada saja Milo.'_

"…" Camus akhirnya menyerah untuk mengerti sebelum dia membuka bentonya dan melihat isinya. Sederhana, hanya sandwich dan… karaage sepertinya. Mungkin karena udara pengunungan, suasana sunyi dan ditemani bintang, ditambah perutnya yang memang lapar; roti lapis di tangannya itu terasa sangat enak.

"Enak ngak?"

"… kamu yang buat?"

"Yah kalau cuman sandwich sih, gua bisa bikin."

"Ayam gorengnya?"

"Minta tolong Shura."

"Oh." Camus akhirnya menyeruput birnya dengan pelan. Matanya melebar sedikit. "Not bad."

"Birnya lumayan kan? Anak didikmu tuh bandel juga bisa tahu ginian."

"Hyoga!" sahutnya kaget.

"Yup."

"Harus kuceramahi nanti."

"Hahaha." Milo tersenyum sebelum dia melihat ke atas dengan ceria. "Ah! Mulai tuh." Camus kembali terperangah. Matanya mengikuti belasan cahaya yang jatuh.

"Meteor shower?"

"Yup. Bagus yah. Kemarin dengar dari berita. Hari ini bakal ada shower makanya gua bawa loe _star gazing_ deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini loe keliatan stress sih. Diganggu sedikit langsung dinginnya… kamunya ngak ngerasa lagi. Udah ada berapa orang ngehindar dari kamu kalau kamu masuk ruangan lho."

"…"

"Loenya ngak sadar." Milo tertawa kecil lagi sambil menepuk bahu Camus perlahan.

"Tidak…" Camus berkata lagi, meskipun dia orangnya tertutup. Dia merasa sedikit malu sudah merepotkan beberapa orang sampai teman baiknya harus turun tangan meredakan situasi. Mungkin pada saat seperti inilah, dia bersyukur kalau Milo mau berteman dengan orang seperti dirinya.

"Milo…"

"Ya?" Si Scorpio masih memandang langit, belasan cahaya masih bermain di langit.

" _Merci_ …" Ucapan pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar keluar dari mulut Aquarius. Milo melirik ke arahnya, ada sedikit rona merah menghias wajah Camus. Si rambut biru tertawa kecil sebelum kembali mengarahkan matanya ke langit.

"Sama-sama, Camus." Lalu dengan senyuman usil dia berkata. "Kau tahu, di saat begini seharusnya aku memeluk atau menciummu yah." BUK! Sebuah tinju mendarat di bahu kanannya. Milo bukannya meringis sakit tapi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Perusak suasana." Camus mendelik tajam namun senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Owari_

 **Note: R &R guys?**


End file.
